1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a job log control method, computer readable medium for a job log control, an image processing device, and an image processing system for controlling a job such as copying, printing, scanning, faxing as a job log (an executive logging of the job) after executing the job.
2. Description of Related Art
A printing system including a plurality of clients and a printer connected to a local area network (LAN) and allowing a plurality of users to use the printer in common has been known.